Un viaje en busca de si mismo XD
by Diana Cat
Summary: Mi primer fic. Después que Kari quiso ir a un viaje obligando a Ken a ir con ella ha sucedido un accidente. La víctima es... mejor léanlo [Cap3]
1. La idea de Kary

El 'crossroards' de Digimon 

Intro: La idea de Kari   
por Diana Cat 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~   
NoTa PrInCiPaL: Primeramente, esta historia no trata de Digimon, es más, es una dimensión alterna, Mimí y Sora no se conocen, ni tampoco conocen a Hikari. Sus personalidades son distintas (Más la de Kari).   
°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°""°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°" 

"Pero que vacaciones tan aburridas estoy teniendo" pensaba Kari mientras se aplastaba de aburrimiento en su habitación   
"¡Ya se!, realizare un viaje en carretera, si, para reencontrarme a mi misma !como en la película de Britney!, que emoción" Y mientras se paraba y alistaba una maleta de equipaje recordó algo. "Oh no, no sé conducir, que tonta... Ah! pero ya se de un chico que también quiere reencontrarse a sí mismo"...   
**********************   
Kari se había dirigido a un parque donde sólo se encontraban niños pequeños jugando y una pareja, o por lo menos eso quería parecer, por que mas bienera un chico corriendo y tras él una chica. 

-Ven Ken, ¡Vamos al centro comercial!. Gritaba en forma de propuesta (o más bien de orden) una chica de ojos miel y cabellos lilas. 

-¡No, ya no quiero!- gritaba fastidiado y desesperado su supuesto acompañante. 

-¡Ken, Yolei!- saludó Hikari 

-Hola Kari- dijo Yolei 

-Hola Yoli, ¿Por que no vas al centro comercial? Escuche que había una barata del 30% en descuento de blusas- Propuso la chica Yagami para auyentar a la chica. 

-¿En serio?, bueno le pediré a Izzy que venga conmigo- dijo Miyako mientras se alejaba olvidandose de Ken 

-Gracias Kari, me salvaste- dijo Ichijouji 

-Si, pero a cambio de eso quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo sonriendo Yagami 

"¿Que querrá ella de mí" pensó Ken   
*********************** 

Ya en casa de Kari... 

-Pero yo no tengo auto- dijo Ken, ya enterado de los planes de Kamilla   
-De eso no te preocupes. calmó Hikari   
-Y tampoco tengo permiso de conducir- dijo Ken   
-¿Quieres huir de Yolei o no?- preguntó Kari supuestamente para que él no tuviera otra opción más que aceptar.   
-No, yo estoy bien así   
-Ya deja de quejarte- regañó la portadora de la luz- ahora vamos a rentar un auto-   
************************** 

Ya había chantajeado a Ken, ahora quedaba rentar el auto, a sí, y pedir permiso...   


Notas de la autora:Hola! soy Diana Cat, una persona nueva en este negocio...   
Espero les esté gustando la historia, en realidad no es muy larga,(de hecho este cap es más corto por ser la intro) pero les hará pasar un buen rato. Les dejo con el próximo cápitulo.   
¡Dejen reviews, please!   



	2. Comienzo del viaje

Cap. 2; Començo del viatge.   
By Diana Cat   


'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' 

Darknes: Lamento que no hayas encontrado lo gracioso, porque este es un humor muy infantil, sin embargo, agradezco que no hayas juzgado la historia desde el primer capítulo (Por que de ese modo dejaría de escribir por lo menos dos años...) 

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' 

Ya andaba la hermosa Yagami y Ken rentando un auto BBB en una barata, perdón, una tienda de autos finos... 

-Quiero un BBB- exigía en un tono pomposo Hikari 

-Am... ¿Que es un BBB, señora?- preguntó una jovencita, que al parecer, era la que atendía a los clientes 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿SEÑORA?!!!!!!, ME VES CARA DE VIEJA ¿O QUÉ?- decía desesperada kari-chan mientras armaba un escándalo en el lugar 

-Ah...- el rostro de la pobre chiquilla estava tan Pulido de impressió, que aprecia, que Ibi a explotar en llanço -El vento... un auto seminuevo, señor... ita- termino la frase con un poco de miedo 

-¡Claro!, ha eso vengo, me das un BBB, o sea, uno Bueno, Bonito y Barato- dijo Kari cambiando su semblante 

-Aquí todos son así, señor...ita- dijo la chiquilla 

-Pues claro, es una barata- murmuró Ichijouji, que al parecer no quería ir con Kari 

-¡KEN!- 

-Bueno, bueno, una tienda de autos finos- corrigió fatigado el buen ex-kaiser 

-Cual elegimos... haber Ken ¿Cual te gusta? 

-Ése- señaló apuntando a un auto último modelo, son sólo unas semanas de usado y con un precio de 20 dólares 

-No, muy anticuado- renegaba Hikari mientras dirigía su vista a otros autos. 

-¡ÉSE!- señaló la misma- es perfecto- dijo mientras se acercaba a una, especie de... carcacha, chatarra, no sé 

-Claro señorita- dijo la jovencita -tiene un precio de dos dólares 

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿Tan caro?, ¡le doy 4 dóllares por el! 

-Con gusto señorita, déjeme voy a revisar los papeles- dijo la chiquilla mientras se alejaba 

-Kari, ¡¿Que acabas de hacer?!- pregunto desesperado el chico de la bondad 

-Regatear, hacer negocios Ken, uno no puede vivir sin cambiar algo- respondió luz como toda una negociante 

-Si mal no recuerdo la chatarra... err, es decir, auto costaba 2 $ y tu lo vas a comprar a 4 $ 

-°_____° ¡SILENCIO! 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* 

-Mamá, ¿Me das permiso?- pregunto el chico con cortesía a su madre 

-Pero irás sólo, no, es decir, con una chica ¿Acaso es tu novia?- pregunto preocupada su madre a Ken 

-¡NO!, claro que no, mi novia es Miya... no tengo ¡Y esa exéntrica no es! 

-Bueno Ken, si tu dices, ya eres grande y te cuidarás tu sólo ¿O.K? 

-o.k. 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'* 

-Ken, si chocas este auto te cuesta la vida- dijo amenazante Hikari 

-¿Y por que no conduces tú?- preguntó Ken 

-Por que no tengo permiso de conducir, aparte no sé 

-¡Yo tampoco!- 

-Como sea- dijo Hikari- me costo muy caro y no quiero que tu lo arruines 

-4 dóllares no es caro 

-¡SILENCIO!   
-----------.. 

-Dáme tu maleta- dijo Ken a Kari al mismo tiempo que tomaba la maleta de la chica 

-¡No quiero! eres un ladrón 

-¡QUEE! pero es que la voy a poner en la cajuela 

-Pero qué mal la tratas 

Mientras discutían Kari dejó caer su pesada maleta arriba de... el pie de Ken. 

-Ahh!- se quejó el fracturado 

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ñ_ñ 

-Si, eso ya lo sé, pero que traes ahí, ¿Una piedra?- preguntó Ken con un poco de ironía 

-No, pero traigo un ladrillo- 

-¿POR QUÉ? 

-Bueno, una mujer siempre debe estar prevenida- dijo orgullosa Hikari 

*'*'*'*'Ya empezando el viaje*'*'*'*'*'*' 

-¡Que bien!- dijo Kary -¡¡Ya empezamos!! 

-Si, como sea 

A los quince minutos de haber comenzado el viaje... 

-¡Yo quiero escuchar rock!- dijo Yagami mientras encendía la radio 

-¡No, el jazz!- dijo Ken tratando de cambiarle de estación 

-Rock 

-Jazz 

-Rock 

-Jazz 

-¡Cuidado!, ¡Vas a atropellar a alguien- advirtió Kary -¡Pisa el freno! 

-No puedo!, mi pie está fracturado y no puedo pisarlo 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Fin del capítulo 2-   


**Notas de la autora:**Hola!!!! espero este cap me aya salido bien. Sí quieres opinar o hacer preguntas sobre el fic mandame un review, o si te quieres poner creativ@ mandame un e-mail a karla_chan@hotmail.com   
  



	3. Sora Takenouchi

Cap 3. Sora Takenouchi 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~   
NoTa PrInCiPaL: Bueno, me tardé muuuuuuucho para subir el 3° capítulo, pero es porque no recibí casi ningún ánimo para continuarlo, si acaso el review de **Sophie*Aiko*** (por cierto, muchas gracias).   
°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°""°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°" 

-¡¡¡Santo Dios, llamen a una ambulancia!!!- gritó desesperado Ken   
Después de haber pasado unos momentos de desesperación en el hospital el doctor se dirigió a ellos.   
-Sr. Ichijouji -prosiguió -le informamos que... lo sentimos U_U- dijo muy tristemente   
-¡No!, Ken, has matado a alguien -grito desesperada Hikari   
-No, para nada, lamentamos no tener el café que el señor Ichijouji pidió -corrigió   
-Ah, menos mal, pensé que la víctima había muerto -dijo Ken   
-¿Pero cómo se encuentra? -pregunto Kari   
-¿Yo? -preguntó el dr. -Realmente muy bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza y... -observó que Hikari lo miraba no muy alegre -Oh, no se refería a mí, sino a la srita. Takenouchi   
-¿Takenouchi? -preguntó Ken   
-Si, al parecer identificamos a la paciente como Sora Takenouchi, y se encuentra muy bien. Pero no pudimos contactar a ninguno de sus familiares, al parecer no tiene -dijo el dr.   
-¿Podemos pasar a verla? -preguntó Ken   
-Por supuesto   
El dr. los dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sora   
-Hola, ¿Podemos pasar? -preguntó cortésmente Hikari   
-Sí -respondió Takenouchi   
-Lo siento, no era mi intención dañarte -se disculpó Ken verdaderamente arrepentido   
-No te preocupes -dijo la chica -¿Pero que hacían ustedes en la autopista? -cuestiono Sora, parecía que le gustaba el 'chisme'   
-Pues verás -dijo Ken -es una larga historia...   
Ya después de un rato, Sora ya enterada, dijo muy decidida:   
-Quiero ir con ustedes   
-¿Segura? -preguntó la portadora de la luz -¿No te regañarán tus padres?   
-No -dijo Sora -mis padres fallecieron -dijo sin ningún grado de tristeza -Ahora puedo hacer lo que yo quiera   
-De... acuerdo -dijo Ken no muy complacido   
Ya en el auto   
-Pido adelante -dijo Sora   
-No, yo voy adelante -reclamó Hikari   
Después de una discución, las dos aceptaron que los tres debían ir adelante   
-Estamos muy amontonados   
-Ken, ya deja de quejarte, ahora ¡Vamos a Malibú!   
-¿Malibú?, ¿No se supone que iríamos al Gran Cañón? -se quejó Hikari   
-Como sea, quiero escuchar música -dijo Takenouchi mientras sintonizaba una estación de música _rock_ a todo volúmen   
-¿Que clase de música es esa? -se quejó de nuevo Hikari (esa chica le hacía perder la paciencia) -¿_Linkin Park_?   
-Sí, uno de los mejores exponentes del _Rap-Metal_ -respondió la otra chica con tono de sabelotodo   
-Yo no escucho esas porquerías -ofendió Kari al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba a una estación de _Pop_ -_N*Sync _es aceptable   
-No, yo quiero rock -dijo Sora al cambiarle de nuevo   
-Pop!   
-Rock!   
-Pop!   
-Rock!   
-¡Ya basta! -dijo un tercer personaje; Ken -¡Ya estoy harto! -gritó mientras estacionaba la chatarra, es decir, carro. Posó en un barranco (Sin intenciones suicidas, claro) y empezó a hablar;   
-¡Todo el camino me he pasado aguantándolas!, ¡No pueden quedarse empaz!, ¡Lo peor es que yo tengo que aguantar! Y... -Mientras estaba reclamando el barranco se desbarató, haciendo que... que Ken se cayera 

**_Fin del capítulo 3_****__**

**Notas de autora: **Como dije, me tardé mucho para subir este cap. pero sin embargo, espero que te este agradando. Ya veremos que pasa con Ken, pero por lo menos sora ya apareció. 


End file.
